


And taking steps

by Koan_abyss



Series: Steps [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Dick meets the League, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Dopo la costituzione della Justice League, Dick decide di tornare a casa: ha delle novità ed è curioso di vedere di persona Batman alle prese con una nuova squadra.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981663
Kudos: 4





	And taking steps

  
  
Non c’era una ragione effettiva per cui la Bat-Caverna dovesse sembrargli così diversa, almeno a prima vista.  
  
Non era già più un bambino, l’ultima volta che ci aveva messo piede prima di andarsene di casa, quindi l’ambiente non gli appariva più piccolo rispetto a quello che vedeva con l’occhio della memoria. Ed era tornato, qualche volta, dopo la morte di Jason, anche se non si era mai fermato a lungo. Ma in effetti anche in quelle occasioni la Bat-Caverna gli era apparsa cambiata: più cupa, più opprimente. Il silenzio rabbioso e la furia a stento trattenuta di Bruce che lo afferravano alla gola; la sua stessa rabbia e il cordoglio che gli impedivano di ascoltare, e di ricordare che quello era stato il suo rifugio, la sua casa e il suo parco giochi.  
  
E ora… tutto era diverso, di nuovo. Ma nelle sale deserte la qualità del cambiamento gli sfuggiva.  
  
Aveva visto la Bat-Caverna ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, sempre avvolta nella stessa penombra, esattamente come quel pomeriggio di un sabato qualsiasi. Le scale erano sempre le stesse, come pure la teca con l’uniforme di Jason. I computer e le attrezzature, persino alcuni veicoli, erano diversi, certo, nuovi e innovativi, ma quello era sempre stato un cambiamento costante nel corso degli anni, un’evoluzione dovuta e prevedibile.  
  
No. Era qualcos’altro a dargli l’impressione che tutto fosse cambiato, si disse guardandosi attorno, verso la sala dei trofei e l’infermeria, verso l’armeria e i tavoli da lavoro. L’aria sembrava più leggera, lo spazio più vissuto, il soffitto e le volte più luminose, anche se di poco.  
  
Forse era tutta suggestione: sapere che le circostanze erano cambiate influenzava la sua percezione, e lui avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di non colorare i fatti con le proprie emozioni, le proprie speranze. Gli era stato insegnato meglio di così. Forse, nonostante tutto, la Bat-Caverna non aveva subito cambiamenti apprezzabili: la vita al suo interno proseguiva immutata.  
  
O forse no, si corresse, quando un’indistinta macchia rossa si condensò nella forma di un ragazzo con un giaccone a quadri rossi e neri e una felpa grigia, mentre scintille elettrostatiche azzurrognole si disperdevano sul pavimento di pietra.  
  
“Ehi, è stato forte,” gli disse.  
  
Il nuovo venuto lo fissò ad occhi sgranati per un istante. “Oh, io… non credo che tu dovresti essere qui?” disse alla fine.  
  
“Non dovrei?” rispose lui, accennando un sorriso. “Credi che sia entrato di nascosto, forzando una porta?”  
  
Gli occhi del ragazzo saettarono attorno. “Be’, quello sono abbastanza certo sia impossibile.” Spostò il peso da un piede all’altro e altra energia statica si liberò nell’aria. Lo studiò attentamente. “Com’è che sei entrato?”  
  
“Alfred mi ha dato i codici di accesso,” rispose lui sorridendo apertamente. Allungò una mano verso il ragazzo. “Io sono Dick.”  
  
“Alfred? Oh, allora… Ehi, sei uno nuovo? Un nuovo membro?” disse il ragazzo stringendogli la mano. “Pensavo avremmo fatto, non so, tipo, una riunione, prima di ammettere nuovi membri. Non che abbia niente in contrario, sai, è solo che Bruce è così preciso. Non toglie il fatto che tende comunque a non dirci un sacco di cose, ma—” Scrollò le spalle.  
  
Dick trattenne una risata. Quello era evidente.  
  
“Ah, io sono Barry, comunque. E gli altri stanno arrivando.” Si girò di tre-quarti, verso l’accesso ai livelli inferiori e Dick lo imitò, concentrandosi sui passi e sulle voci che si avvicinavano.  
  
“Vuoi darlo a me, quello?”  
  
“No, ce la faccio, grazie.”  
  
“Devo ammettere che mi aspettavo _appena_ un po’ più d’azione, quando ci hai convocati.”  
  
“Ti avevo detto che la tua presenza non era necessaria, Arthur.”  
  
“Mi ha illuso il fatto che la Principessa venisse. Già immaginavo combattimenti, che ne so, alieni, mostri. Qualcosa. Non un trasloco.”  
  
“Mi piacciono queste attività cameratesche al di fuori del campo di battaglia. Mi dispiacerebbe perderle senza un buon motivo.”  
  
“Puoi sempre fare da cavia a me, dopo, Arthur.”  
  
Dick osservò divertito il gruppetto che si avvicinava trasportando strumenti. Si soffermò in particolare modo sull’espressione forzatamente neutra di Bruce, che voleva dire che era ai limiti dell’esasperazione. Poi gli occhi di Bruce scattarono su di lui, elemento inaspettato sullo sfondo familiare della Bat-Caverna, e il suo viso perse ogni espressione.  
  
“Uh, ma che vi prende a voi nerd? Si può… e quello chi è?” chiese quello che doveva essere Arthur.  
  
Dick ghignò. “Mi sembra di capire che non parli molto di me,” disse a Bruce.  
  
“Lui è Dick,” disse allegramente Barry al gruppo che si era bloccato a fissarli.  
  
Bruce strinse appena le labbra, posò la scatola di metallo che aveva tra le mani sul ripiano più vicino e si mosse velocemente verso di lui.  
  
Dick percepì gli altri occupanti della stanza irrigidirsi, ma rimase perfettamente rilassato quando Bruce lo serrò tra le braccia.  
  
“Dick,” disse a bassa voce, ed era un’esternazione di emozione che valeva quanto gli occhi lucidi di Alfred e le sue improvvise offerte di qualcosa di caldo da bere dopo una schiarita di gola.  
  
Dick ricambiò l’abbraccio. “È bello vederti, Bruce.”  
  
Ed era vero. Poteva essere stato arrabbiato con Bruce (diamine, un po’ lo era ancora) ma era bello vederlo di persona. Notare che se pure non dormiva abbastanza, non aveva l’aria affilata e ossessionata di dopo l’attacco a Metropolis che aveva tanto spaventato Alfred, al punto che l’uomo ne aveva fatto cenno nelle loro telefonate, dalle quali Bruce restava normalmente fuori per comune, tacita decisione.  
Le preoccupazioni di Alfred lo avevano solo convinto che Bruce era fisso nel suo cammino di autodistruzione: se aveva scelto di combattere un alieno onnipotente perché neppure dare la caccia ai criminali di Gotham senza nessun ritegno per la propria sicurezza o rispetto per quelli che gli volevano bene gli bastava più, che cosa poteva fare Dick? Che cosa avrebbe mai potuto dire, che avesse qualche speranza di venir ascoltata?  
  
Si era sentito in colpa. Era stato preoccupato. Aveva avuto paura di perdere Bruce per sempre. Ma non aveva fatto nulla.  
  
Poi le cose avevano cominciato ad andare meglio, a giudicare da quanto filtrava dalle conversazioni con Alfred. E con le ultime novità, Dick aveva deciso di tornare. Parlare faccia a faccia.  
  
Gli scappò uno sbuffo di risa ai commenti alle spalle di Bruce.  
  
“Batman ha abbracciato qualcuno di voi, quando vi ha reclutati? Perché a me ha solo lanciato un batarang.”  
  
“Sta’ zitto, Barry.”  
  
Bruce lo lasciò con una breve smorfia. Senza dubbio quell’improvvisa incrinatura nella pretesa di ferreo controllo che esercitava su se stesso lo disturbava enormemente. L’idea che qualcuno ne fosse stato testimone ancora di più, probabilmente.  
  
“Avresti dovuto chiamare, prima di venire qui,” disse.  
  
“Oh, ho chiamato. Alfred mi ha detto che non poteva esserci momento migliore per passare,” rispose lui, sorridendo.  
  
“Ovviamente ha detto così,” mormorò Bruce, con un’occhiataccia al soffitto della Bat-Caverna.  
  
Dick ridacchiò e non tolse il braccio dalla schiena di Bruce. Entrambi si girarono verso il gruppetto che li osservava. A parte Barry, ora che non era circondato da qualche strano evento elettrostatico, nessuno di loro aveva un aspetto ordinario, nonostante gli abiti comuni impolverati.  
  
La donna che lo fissava con un caloroso sorriso era bella quasi in modo allarmante. Aveva un’aura di sicurezza e potere che a Dick ricordò in parte, brevemente, Poison Ivy. Ma i suoi occhi erano gentili, come quelli dell’uomo accanto a lei con una camicia a quadri blu.  
  
Lui era alto, massiccio e amichevole, al contrario del gigante dall’aria selvaggia alle sue spalle.  
  
L’ultimo uomo indossava una tuta come un ragazzo qualsiasi della sua età; ma le sue estremità erano metalliche, come metà del suo viso, nella quale spiccava un occhio lampeggiante di rosso.  
  
“Quindi questa è la Justice League,” disse Dick lentamente.  
  
“Sì, e tu sei?” chiese bruscamente il gigante facendosi avanti.  
  
“Richard Grayson,” rispose Bruce. “Mio figlio adottivo.”  
  
Il gigante si arrestò sui suoi passi. Dietro di lui, Barry lanciò un’occhiata furtiva al costume di Robin nella teca, e poi una colpita a Dick. “Tu eri… sei stato il primo Ragazzo Meraviglia? Ero un tuo fan, da bambino!” Venne avvolto da fulmini azzurri e scomparve per riapparire di fronte a Dick, all’istante.  
  
“Grazie,” rispose lui, sbattendo le palpebre per lo spostamento d’aria, “e, te l’ho già detto, questa cosa che fai è davvero forte.”  
  
Barry lo fissò, felice. “Oh, be’, sai, sono veloce.”  
  
“Il più veloce,” confermò con un sorriso l’uomo con la camicia a quadri.  
  
La donna si fece avanti e afferrò saldamente gli avambracci di Dick. “È un piacere conoscerti, Richard Grayson. La famiglia di Bruce e Alfred è anche la nostra. Io sono Diana Prince.”  
  
Dick osservò con la coda dell’occhio Bruce per un istante, ma lui rimase impassibile a quella dichiarazione d’affetto. “È un onore, signorina Prince. E Dick va bene, mi chiamano tutti così.”  
  
“E io sono semplicemente Diana,” rispose lei, stringendogli le mani e poi allontanandosi.  
  
Dick spostò lo sguardo sul gigante che occhieggiava alternativamente lui e Bruce con piglio vagamente minaccioso. “Tu sei Aquaman. Ti ho visto in televisione… be’, abbastanza spesso.”  
  
“Sono Arthur,” si presentò l’altro, ora con una punta di orgoglio nel tono.  
  
Dick riusciva a immaginare Bruce che si sforzava di tenere sotto controllo la propria pressione arteriosa: la propensione alla popolarità di Aquaman era certamente un rischio inutile e infantile, ai suoi occhi.  
  
“Quindi abbiamo Wonder Woman, Flash, Acquaman,” ricapitolò Dick con un cenno del capo ad ogni nome, “e… Superman.”  
  
L’uomo con la camicia a quadri si fece avanti, incassando la testa tra le spalle e sfregandosi la nuca. “Già. Sì.” Offrì la mano. “Clark Kent.”  
  
Dick la strinse con un filo di circospezione. L’Uomo d’Acciaio. Il kryptoniano che aveva quasi raso al suolo Metropolis, che aveva ridisegnato il modo in cui l’umanità vedeva se stessa e l’universo, che aveva spinto Batman a una crociata impossibile e che poi si era sacrificato per sconfiggere l’abominio di Luthor. Che era morto e poi era tornato, perché a quanto pareva neanche la morte era definitiva, per lui.  
  
“Scusa se te lo dico, sembri molto più normale di quanto mi sarei aspettato, senza il mantello.”  
  
Superman sembrò farsi ancora più piccolo, ma gli regalò un sorriso smagliante. “Be’, se togli il mantello, sono abbastanza normale.” Tutti gli rivolsero affettuose occhiate incredule. “Sono felice di conoscerti, Dick.”  
  
“Il piacere è mio,” rispose lui.  
  
Il ragazzo con la tuta si era avvicinato con gli altri e aveva posato quello che stava trasportando dai livelli inferiori della Bat-Caverna, ma ora aveva le mani affondate nelle tasche della felpa, ben nascoste alla vista. Dick sospettava che, se non fosse stato troppo evidente, si sarebbe anche calato il cappuccio sul viso.  
  
Gli fece un sorriso e un cenno del capo. “Di te ho visto poco, al telegiornale, finora. Cyborg, giusto?”  
  
L’altro annuì. “Cerco di restare lontano dai riflettori, per il momento.”  
  
“So chi sicuramente approva la tua discrezione,” ribatté Dick. Indicò Bruce col pollice. “Ma non aspettarti che te lo dica.”  
  
Il ragazzo sollevò un angolo della bocca. “Mh. Io sono Victor.”  
  
Dick si girò verso Bruce con un mezzo sorriso, per fargli capire che era solo una frecciatina innocente. Ma se si aspettava che lui e i suoi nuovi colleghi non lo prendessero un po’ per il culo, si sbagliava di grosso.  
  
Bruce non disse niente, ancora alle prese col tentativo di elaborare la sua presenza, probabilmente. Dick decise di lasciargli ancora un po’ di tempo, mentre lui conosceva questa Justice League. D’altronde, erano gli uomini a cui Batman permetteva di guardargli le spalle, ora, e Wonder Woman, che di sicuro non aspettava il permesso di nessuno per fare quello che voleva.  
  
  


\---

  
  
Dick era a casa.  
  
Dopo più di tre anni, perché la sua ultima visita risaliva a prima dell’attacco a Metropolis, e di sicuro non aveva avuto il tono rilassato che la conversazione tra lui e la squadra stava assumendo senza sforzo.  
  
“Com’è che non sei più un Robin?” chiese Victor. Probabilmente aveva già scansionato tutte le informazioni su Dick Grayson che era riuscito a trovare, dalla sua adozione al suo lavoro attuale, forse persino alle sue attività come Nightwing.  
  
“Sopraggiunti limiti d’età,” rispose Dick, pronto. “Sai, c’è una precisa linea di demarcazione oltre la quale combattere il crimine in shorts diventa a sua volta un crimine contro la propria dignità.”  
  
Gli altri risero.  
  
“Ha il senso dell’umorismo,” commentò Arthur, meravigliato. “Da chi lo avrà preso?”  
  
“Oh, andiamo. Bruce sa essere divertente,” intervenne Clark.  
  
“Shht. Data la tua totale mancanza di gusto, la tua opinione non conta, Supes,” lo rimbeccò Arthur.  
  
“Ma piantala!”  
  
Bruce si concesse di rilasciare il fiato silenziosamente, quando Dick rispose con nonchalance: “Sono sempre stato esilarante. Un dono innato.”  
  
Dick era a casa, e Bruce non riusciva a capire perché. Perché adesso? Era per la Lega? Ma l’annuncio ufficiale della sua costituzione era stato sei mesi prima e l’impegno di Bruce Wayne di offrire la Villa come quartier generale di poco successivo.  
  
Bruce aveva voluto dirglielo, sull’onda dell’entusiasmo, quando aveva preso la decisione e aveva mostrato a Diana e Alfred i progetti della Sala della Giustizia, il salone, il tavolo, lo spazio per tutti loro e i nuovi membri che sarebbero venuti… Aveva pensato di dirlo a Dick e poi non ne aveva avuto il coraggio.  
  
Aveva pensato che avrebbe comunque dovuto avvertirlo che intendeva rinunciare alla casa, si era quasi convinto che Dick avesse il diritto di saperlo e magari di opporsi, tranne che… Dick se n’era andato di casa ben prima che la Villa bruciasse e non era mai tornato per restare. Perché gli sarebbe dovuto importare di quel rudere? Aveva la sua vita, ora, e Bruce non ne faceva parte.  
  
Forse era solo curioso di conoscere i membri della Lega: in fin dei conti, avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con loro, prima o poi, in costume.  
  
Bruce sbuffò tra sé e sé: Dick era così disarmante che era riuscito a collezionare le identità segrete dell’intera Justice League semplicemente chiedendo. Non poteva giurare sul senso dell’umorismo, ma quello di sicuro non lo aveva preso da lui.  
  
Era conscio delle occhiate preoccupate che Clark gli stava lanciando e di quelle attente di Dick. Dovette sforzarsi di tornare in sé e partecipare alla conversazione.  
  
Si schiarì la voce. “Prima di lasciarci trasportare troppo dagli aneddoti,” cominciò, interrompendo il racconto di una ridicola disavventura con i Pinguini Esplosivi di Cobblepot, “vorrei sapere se c’è qualche situazione da gestire. Hai… bisogno di qualcosa?” concluse un po’ goffamente.  
  
Dick incrociò le braccia e alzò gli occhi al soffitto con un sorriso esasperato. “Nessuna situazione e nessuna emergenza. Non sono venuto a cercare Batman.”  
  
“E Bruce Wayne può fare qualcosa?”  
  
“Sto bene, Bruce. Non ho bisogno di niente.”  
  
“D’accordo. Te la cavi,” annuì lui, “ma se c’è qualunque modo in cui posso…”  
  
“Saremmo ben lieti di aiutare, tutti quanti,” intervenne Diana quando lui lasciò sfumare la frase senza concluderla.  
  
“Sicuro! Hai i muscoli se vuoi fare a pezzi qualcosa, il genio dei computer, e me per, be’, qualunque cosa tu voglia da qualunque angolo del globo? Boom. Qui in un istante!” esclamò Barry.  
  
Dick strinse gli occhi: “Stai parlando di contrabbando?”  
  
“Be’, tecnicamente—”  
  
“Sai che sono un poliziotto?”  
  
Barry sgranò gli occhi. “Oh! Ma—anch’io! Insomma, tecnico di polizia scientifica, in effetti, ma… e comunque pensavo a, tipo, cibo messicano da oltre il confine, che al massimo è un crimine senza vittime—”  
  
“L’ultima volta che ci hai portato cibo messicano delle vittime ci sono state eccome!” rise Arthur.  
  
“Credo che Dick ti stia prendendo in giro,” disse Clark a Barry dandogli una pacca sulle spalle.  
  
Dick si sciolse in un sorriso luminoso.  
  
Barry sbatté le palpebre, poi allargò le braccia. “Oh, ma dai, anche tu! Perché sempre a me, ragazzi?”  
  
Bruce sospirò. “Certo che ti prende in giro. Se si preoccupasse del contrabbando, dovrebbe arrestare metà dei suoi vicini di casa.” Non erano molte le città con un tasso di criminalità vicino a quello di Gotham, ma Blüdhaven era la prima che veniva in mente.  
  
“Contrabbandieri e ricettatori sono ottimi informatori. L’ho imparato da te,” gli rispose Dick scrollando le spalle.  
  
“Preferirei che non ci vivessi in mezzo. O quantomeno che sostituissi quegli infissi e quelle serrature,” ribatté lui.  
  
“Sanno che sono un poliziotto e non è che ci sia molto da rubare, anche se qualcuno si prendesse il disturbo di entrare, B.”  
  
“Lo dici come se fosse un argomento valido!” scattò Bruce con una scintilla di irritazione pronta a divampare in rabbia. “Come se non ti avessi insegnato a —”  
  
“Davvero?” lo interruppe Dick, con le mani alzate in segno di resa. “Stiamo già litigando? Per il mio appartamento, di tutte le cose?”  
  
Bruce serrò la bocca. Avevano litigato abbastanza, negli ultimi anni. Per il college, Blüdhaven, l’addestramento in polizia e le armi da fuoco. Per Jason. Per la sua morte, per la reazione di Bruce.  
  
“No,” rispose in un mormorio. “Non stiamo litigando.”  
  
“So che il mio lavoro non ti è mai andato a genio e hai sempre dovuto fingere il contrario con gli altri, ma—”  
  
Bruce scosse la testa. “No. Non ho mai mentito quando mi chiedevano se ero orgoglioso di te.” E a Bruce Wayne lo avevano chiesto molte volte, quando Dick se n’era andato di casa e poi era entrato in polizia, dato il suo sostegno negli anni al GCPD.  
  
“Bruce,” disse Dick facendo un passo verso di lui.  
  
“Bruce si è appena trattenuto dal fare lo stronzo? È la prima volta,” disse Arthur con aria incredula a voce bassa, ma non troppo.  
  
Diana gli tirò un pugno su una spalla e Clark lo fulminò con lo sguardo, incrociando le braccia.  
  
Dick si girò brevemente a guardarli, poi si sporse verso Bruce. “Scommetto che lui non ti piace tanto, eh?” chiese sottovoce.  
  
“Colpevole,” rispose lui, altrettanto piano.  
  
Dick sorrise. “Gordon me l’aveva accennato.”  
  
Nonostante il vago desiderio di prendere a pugni Arthur (che provava molto spesso e a cui non si permetteva di cedere), Bruce era grato che l’atmosfera sentimentale fosse stata distrutta.  
  
Era certo che Dick fosse dello stesso parere, perché fece un passo indietro e parlò allargando le braccia, indicando la Caverna. “Senti, devo chiederlo, mi sta facendo impazzire: cosa c’è di diverso? Non riesco a metterlo a fuoco, ma sono sicuro che non è solo una mia impressione…”  
  
Bruce fece un sorrisetto. “È cambiato il volume dell’ambiente. Il suono ha una qualità diversa.”  
  
Dick si girò immediatamente verso il secondo sistema di grotte. “Hai aperto la Caverna ad est?”  
  
Bruce annuì. “Vieni. Ti faccio vedere l’hangar.”  
  
“L’hangar?”  
  
“Nonché provvisorio quartier generale della Justice League,” fece Victor.  
  
“Mi becco il tour guidato?” rise Dick.  
  
“No, vi lasciamo tranquilli,” rispose Diana per tutti. Prese sottobraccio Barry con un ultimo sguardo a Bruce e si mosse verso l’accesso ai livelli inferiori della Caverna, da cui stavano trasportando attrezzatura che sarebbe dovuta essere trasferita alla Villa.  
  
“A dopo,” li salutò Victor.  
  
Clark fece un saluto con la mano, poi si rivolse ad Arthur: “Penso che potremmo finire con la parete di fondo prima di sera, se ci mettiamo d’impegno.”  
  
“O potresti finire tu in due secondi, e risparmiarmi questa tortura,” ribatté l’altro.  
  
“Mi dispiace. Niente super-velocità su prototipi delicati e del valore di milioni di dollari. Hai sentito Bruce.”  
  
“Ha ragione,” disse Barry. “L’accelerazione estrema potrebbe causare—”  
  
Il resto della frase venne coperto dal gemito sofferente di Arthur. “Uccidimi ora, Principessa!”  
  
“Più tardi, forse. Se ti comporti bene.”  
  
Bruce si diresse all’hangar.  
  
Dick lo seguì in silenzio, finché non si trovò davanti lo spazio dedicato alle riunioni della Lega. “Cavolo, Bruce! É… grandioso!”  
  
Lui scrollò le spalle e prese a illustrargli la zona lavoro di Victor e gli strumenti che stavano usando per testare i poteri di Flash e di Superman, per cercare di prevedere in che modo avrebbero reagito a contatto con l’energia della scatola madre. Quell’unica prova all’interno della nave kryptoniana era ben lungi dall’essere soddisfacente, nell’opinione di Bruce.  
  
“Siamo ancora sotto il lago?” chiese Dick.  
  
“Nel bel mezzo.”  
  
“Quello l’hai progettato tu?” Indicò la Flying Fox. “ _Quello_ decolla da in mezzo al lago?”  
  
Bruce fece un mezzo sorriso. “Mh-mh.”  
  
Dick si girò verso di lui con gli occhi accesi. “Ci saliamo?”  
  
Passarono quasi un’ora a pasticciare con le features del piccolo aereo da cargo. Dick aveva sempre adorato tutti i veicoli di Batman, anche se finiva sempre per usare una delle moto (poteva essere che Bruce fosse leggermente restio a cedere l’automobile). Bruce pensò per un folle istante di offrigli di ribattezzare la Fox, come aveva battezzato tutti i mezzi di trasporto di Batman, anche dopo essere diventato troppo grande per quel gioco. Ma c’era il rischio che la proposta fosse qualcosa del tipo ‘Chunky-Bat’ e forse era meglio soprassedere.  
  
A un certo punto, Dick si guardò attorno, seduto su uno dei sedili per i passeggeri. “Tutto questo lavoro,” disse piano, quasi incredulo, “un aereo per spostarsi in gruppo.” Scosse la testa e ridacchiò. “Sai, quando Jim me l’ha detto, che Batman stava di nuovo lavorando in squadra, non ci ho creduto. Ho dovuto chiamare Alfred.”  
  
Bruce rimase in silenzio. Sapeva che Dick e Alfred si tenevano in contatto. Non si ricordava quando Alfred aveva smesso di insistere perché lui facesse lo stesso.  
  
“Non so perché non ho chiamato direttamente te. Perché non sono tornato prima,” continuò Dick, “anche se sapevo che le cose andavano meglio.” Guardò fisso Bruce. “Sarei dovuto venire quando avevi bisogno di me.”  
  
“No, non lo dire. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla, non ti avrei ascoltato,” disse lui. “Non volevo ascoltare nessuno.” Era stato tanto cieco e stupido e spaventato, nella sua rabbia, da farsi usare come un burattino. Una delle sue poche consolazioni era non aver trascinato Dick nella sua follia.  
  
Dick sollevò una spalla. “A qualcuno hai dato retta, alla fine. Tu e Superman non cercate più di uccidervi a vicenda, vero?”  
  
“Mh. Vero.”  
  
“Lui sembra a posto.”  
  
“Lo è.”  
  
Dick sorrise. “Promettimi una cosa, vuoi? Cerchiamo di essere una famiglia anche quando le cose vanno male. Alfred non ci abbandona mai, per quanto io e te possiamo essere testardi. E ora che le cose vanno bene, facciamo uno sforzo. Anche piccolo. Non serve che ti apposti sul tetto del bowling di fronte: fammi una telefonata e basta. O se proprio senti il bisogno di appostarti, poi vieni a fare colazione.”  
  
Bruce sospirò silenziosamente. Aveva cercato di tenere sotto controllo il bisogno di assicurarsi che Dick stesse bene e rientrasse sano e salvo dalle sue pattuglie come Nightwing. A volte, sporadicamente, cedeva e volava a Blüdhaven. Non si era mai illuso di essere passato inosservato. Pensava che la sua presenza a Dick non importasse nemmeno più abbastanza da arrabbiarsi.  
  
Ed eccolo di nuovo al pensiero iniziale: Dick era a casa. Perché? Poteva davvero essere solo per dire a Bruce che poteva rientrare nella sua vita? Doveva esserci un motivo.  
  
“Quindi le cose vanno bene,” disse alla fine, osservandolo attentamente.  
  
Dick sorrise ancora. “Io e Barbara ci sposiamo.”  
  
Bruce aprì la bocca e rimase muto.  
  
“Calmo, detective. È una cosa nuova, non c’è ancora niente di deciso. Non hai visto segni, né indizi, né cambi d’abitudine perché non ce ne sono ancora stati. Non potevi arrivarci da solo,” rise Dick. “Be’, Alfred ha indovinato, ma su queste cose lui è avanti anni luce, rispetto a te. Babs lo sta dicendo a Jim in questo momento. Batman e il commissario Gordon diventeranno consuoceri!”  
  
Bruce restò immobile. Rivide per un istante Barbara, con il cappuccio ma i capelli sciolti, il sorriso smagliante, pronta a saltare. “E me lo stai dicendo perché vuoi… che io venga al matrimonio?” chiese.  
  
Dick lo fissò confuso per un istante, poi si alzò in piedi alzando gli occhi al soffitto della carlinga. “Cristo, Bruce. Sì, voglio che tu venga al matrimonio. Voglio che mio padre aspetti con me all’altare.” Gli afferrò le spalle. “Cavolo, se tu avessi voglia di _organizzarlo_ … Barbara si divertirebbe molto di più a farlo con te.”  
  
Bruce si irrigidì. “Barbara non può essere d’accordo—”  
  
Dick lo strinse più forte, scuotendo la testa. “Barbara non è arrabbiata con te. Non ti hai mai dato la colpa. Le manchi.” Poi sbuffò una risata dal naso. “Sai dove sarà il difficile? Convincere Gordon che sarai tu a pagare il ricevimento.”  
  
“Non esiste che io permetta a Gordon di pagare.”  
  
“Appunto!”  
  
Scesero dalla Flying Fox quando sentirono avvicinarsi di nuovo la squadra.  
  
Bruce sospettava di non avere il pieno controllo della propria espressione o che il momento in cui il suo cuore era impazzito, poco prima, non fosse rimasto inascoltato, perché Clark gli si avvicinò con un piccolo sorriso preoccupato. “Tutto bene?” chiese, sollecito.  
  
“Certo, solo un piccolo choc perché gli ho detto che mi sposo,” ghignò Dick. “Ora che tutta la famiglia è avvertita, non è più un segreto!”  
  
“Oh, è fantastico!” gli disse Clark. Rimase accanto a Bruce, però, e gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena senza dir nulla, mentre gli altri si affrettarono a fare le loro congratulazioni a Dick.  
  
“Dovremmo festeggiare!” esclamò Barry.  
  
“Dovremmo lasciali soli,” lo corresse Diana, prima di prendere Dick tra le braccia e baciarlo sulle guance.  
  
“No, non andate via a causa mia,” rispose Dick sopportando una poderosa pacca sulla spalla da Arthur. “Non posso fermarmi: ho il turno di notte e dovrò mettermi in viaggio tra non molto,” aggiunse, guardando Bruce.  
  
La sua presenza fu meno che tempestiva, comunque. Diana e Barry avevano chiesto della sposa e Dick si era perso a parlare di Barbara; poi il discorso si era spostato sul suo lavoro e poi ancora sulle perplessità di Dick riguardo i poteri di Aquaman (“Quindi tu puoi parlare con i pesci?” Bruce aveva sorriso suo malgrado), e al momento lui e Victor era immersi in una fitta conversazione tecnica, che Bruce non si stava preoccupando di seguire completamente.  
  
Lui e il resto della squadra avevano ripreso il loro lavoro a un ritmo più rilassato, tranne per Barry, ovviamente.  
  
Alla fine, Dick fu costretto a salutarli. “Devo proprio muovermi, e volevo passare di nuovo un attimo da Alfred,” disse a Bruce.  
  
“Ti accompagno.”  
  
Salirono alla casa sul lago.  
  
“Al dev’essere in garage. Voleva dare un’occhiata alla mia moto,” sorrise con affetto Dick. “Comunque, stasera ho la notte, ma poi ho un giorno libero. Potrei—”  
  
“Mi piacerebbe se passassi,” disse Bruce. “Vorrei mostrarti i lavori alla Villa.” Si fece coraggio. “E c’è qualcosa di cui vorrei parlarti.”  
  
“D’accordo.” Dick lo abbracciò brevemente. “Dovresti passare a trovare Babs. Sono sicuro che le farebbe piacere.”  
  
Bruce inspirò. “Va bene. Io… lo farò. Bruce Wayne dovrà anche chiamare Gordon, domani.”  
  
Dick rise. “Potrei organizzare un’intercettazione telefonica solo per ascoltare quella conversazione!” Lasciò Bruce. “A presto, B.”  
  
Lui rimase seduto in casa fino a che il rumore del motore della moto si perse lungo il viale. Quando anche Alfred rientrò, si concessero un piccolo brindisi silenzioso. Poi Bruce scese di nuovo alla Caverna, e Alfred si dedicò a modificare l’ordine mensile per le provviste della casa.  
  
  
Il resto della Lega si congedò nella prima serata, Arthur addirittura con un accenno di scuse. “Anch’io ho avuto problemi con il mio vecchio. Non avrei dovuto… la prossima volta cercherò di evitare…”  
  
“Di fare lo stronzo?” chiese Bruce. “Sarebbe la prima volta.”  
  
Arthur sbuffò “Ok, me lo sono meritato.”  
  
“Non me la sono presa,” concluse Bruce.  
  
Bruce si mise a trafficare a uno dei tavoli da lavoro, nell’improvviso silenzio, tranne che per il respiro tranquillo di Clark.  
  
Superman era dovuto intervenire per il crollo di un ponte in Sud-America, prima quel pomeriggio. Invece di tornare a Metropolis, una volta terminata l’emergenza, aveva usato la doccia decontaminante della Caverna e aveva indossato di nuovo abiti civili.  
  
Aveva lasciato Bruce riflettere per conto suo una ventina di minuti, prima di avvicinarglisi. “Dick sembra un bravo ragazzo,” disse.  
  
Bruce non rispose, continuando a smontare uno dei componenti della tuta di Batman, senza apparente scopo (manutenzione; non era mai il momento sbagliato per un po’ di manutenzione).  
  
Clark si avvicinò di un altro passo alle sue spalle. “Non vi ho mai visti assieme prima, perciò non so come vadano di solito le cose tra voi,” cominciò, appoggiandogli una mano sulla schiena, “ma mi sembra che oggi sia andata bene.”  
  
Bruce inspirò ed espirò, lentamente. “Sì.”  
  
Clark annuì. Gli allacciò le braccia attorno al torace. Lui continuò a lavorare.  
  
“E ha detto che sarebbe tornato presto,” disse ancora Clark.  
  
“Sì,” confermò di nuovo lui.  
  
“Oggi è andata bene e Dick tornerà presto,” disse Clark baciandogli la nuca. Appoggiò la fronte contro la sua schiena e rimase ad abbracciarlo. “Sono contento,” sospirò.  
  
Bruce posò il cacciavite che stava usando e coprì con la sua le mani di Clark, intrecciate al centro del suo petto.  
  
Non riusciva a parlarne. Neppure con Alfred. Quasi non osava ripensare al pomeriggio, per il timore di illudersi che tutto fosse davvero roseo come sembrava. Voleva credere che tutto fosse andato bene, voleva disperatamente credere di non essere riuscito a rovinare ogni cosa tra lui e Dick per l’ennesima volta. Temeva di volerlo tanto da non essere obbiettivo.  
  
Ma Clark… l’aveva detto ad alta voce. Clark l’avrebbe saputo, se Dick non avesse parlato sul serio, dicendo che sarebbe tornato. Clark non avrebbe avuto paura di dire a Bruce che si era comportato in maniera impossibile e aveva allontanato di nuovo suo figlio. Se lo diceva Clark, Bruce poteva crederci.  
  
Si portò una delle sue mani alle labbra e gli baciò lentamente le nocche. “Devi andare?” chiese, e sapeva che Clark avrebbe sentito ‘per favore, resta’.  
  
“Non devo andare da nessuna parte,” disse Clark.  
  
“Mmh,” fece lui e prese a baciargli il palmo.  
  
Clark mandò un piccolo suono sorpreso al primo tocco di lingua, poi si raddrizzò e gli si appiccicò dalle spalle alle caviglie. Bruce poté sentire i suoi occhiali nel taschino della camicia puntargli nella schiena appena sotto una scapola.  
  
Clark lo conosceva troppo bene per pensare che Bruce avrebbe voluto parlare del suo rapporto con Dick, dei loro anni assieme e di quelli che avevano trascorso separati. Perciò offriva, come al solito, un conforto senza pretese che faceva sentire Bruce al tempo stesso grato e immeritevole della cura che Clark gli riservava.  
  
Si girò nel suo abbraccio e prese in bocca il suo indice, fissandolo negli occhi. Clark si morse un labbro, arrossendo appena.  
  
Bruce voleva fare qualcosa per lui, ma forse si stava solo illudendo: stava solo cercando altro conforto. Ogni piccola cosa che faceva per Clark, ogni frammento di gioia o piacere che riusciva a procurargli era solo per soddisfare i propri egoisti bisogni.  
  
Fece scivolare anche il medio tra le proprie labbra e continuò a leccargli le dita finché il rossore sul viso di Clark non pieno e acceso, e il suo respiro accelerato. “Bruce…”  
  
Bruce gli lasciò la mano e lo afferrò dietro la nuca per baciarlo, ribaltando le loro posizioni, imprigionandolo tra sé e il tavolo da lavoro. Clark lo lasciò fare, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle come se avesse bisogno di aiuto per mantenere l’equilibrio.  
  
All’inizio Bruce si era convinto che quel genere di reazione fosse solo un’inconscia imitazione di comportamenti umani; ma aveva imparato in fretta (e dolorosamente, anche) che Clark era emotivo, e che la sua aria sopraffatta non era mai una finzione.  
  
Si ritrasse piano dal bacio. “Alfred vorrà organizzare una cena di famiglia,” disse, a proposito di nulla. “Invitare Barbara.” Fissò un punto oltre la spalla di Clark. “Dovresti venire.” Si costrinse a guardare gli enormi occhi blu di Clark, stupiti e felici e molto più gentili di quanto Bruce meritasse.  
  
“Sarebbe un onore,” sorrise Clark.  
  
“Mh,” rispose lui. Poi lo sollevò di peso e lo sedette sul tavolo da lavoro, spazzando via con una mano quello che c’era sopra, mentre Clark mandava uno sgraziato ‘oh!’ di sorpresa. “Lascia che mi prenda cura di te,” gli sussurrò sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo ancora.  
  
  


\---

  
  
Il pomeriggio era andato persino meglio del previsto, per quanto riguardava Dick. Certo, lui e Bruce non erano rimasti soli a lungo e non si erano addentrati in discorsi controversi, ma quello non voleva dire nulla. Se avessero voluto, sarebbero potuti finire l’uno alla gola dell’altro in trenta secondi. Era quasi successo. Ma entrambi, per una volta, avevano scelto di agire diversamente.  
  
Capiva perché Alfred gli aveva proposto di far visita a Bruce quel giorno, con la nuova squadra presente: l’equivalente per i vigilanti di darsi appuntamento in un ristorante affollato per ridurre il rischio di scenate.  
  
Dick aveva già avuto in mente di tornare quando Bruce fosse stato solo, magari andare da Batman nei panni di Nightwing, giusto per vedere se c’erano per caso screzi da sistemare anche lì. Forse sarebbero potuti uscire di pattuglia insieme. Dick era curioso di rivedere Gotham di notte, dall’alto dei suoi palazzi; vedere che aria tirava, dopo l’anno di regno del terrore del Pipistrello e ora, dopo la sua conversione.  
  
Perciò, quando un collega della stazione di Blüdhaven lo aveva chiamato per proporgli uno scambio di turni, lui aveva accettato. Anche se era già quasi a casa aveva fatto di nuovo rotta su Gotham, con solo una tappa per recuperare uno dei costumi di Nightwing da uno dei suoi rifugi sicuri sulla strada.  
  
Sarebbe arrivato alla Bat-Caverna in serata, nell’orario in cui Bruce si preparava per le notti di pattuglia. Nessuna squadra poteva spingerlo a cambiare più di tanto le abitudini di Batman, Dick ne era certo. Anche se probabilmente con tutta quella gente attorno aveva smesso di scendere in vestaglia dalla casa, sorrise tra sé.  
  
C’era poi anche un altro motivo, per cui stava sfrecciando sulle strade della contea di Gotham. Barry aveva detto che non credeva possibile che qualcuno potesse intrufolarsi nella Bat-Caverna, ma Dick ne aveva fatto un’arte, da ragazzino. Sapeva come entrare o uscire non visto: lo aveva fatto decine di volte per andare da Babs.  
  
Flash non pensava che fosse possibile, e Nightwing aveva intenzione di raccogliere la sfida.  
  
  
Gli impianti e i sistemi d’allarme erano il frutto di tecnologie inarrivabili e valevano sicuramente i milioni di dollari che erano serviti a svilupparli. Ma Dick conosceva la Bat-Caverna come le proprie tasche e sapeva che ogni allarme doveva essere settato in modo da non scattare solo a causa dei pipistrelli: i continui falsi allarmi sarebbero stati una distrazione e Bruce non avrebbe mai voluto causare uno stress immotivato alle creature.  
  
Dick atterrò con un volteggio in cima alle scale. Da lì poteva anche camminare: non era mai riuscito a sorprendere Bruce, né voleva davvero provarci.  
  
E neanche quella volta fece eccezione, perché Bruce puntò immediatamente gli occhi su di lui, quando Dick apparve alla vista dopo la prima rampa. Era l’ennesima riprova di quanto l’addestramento di Batman fosse assoluto e quanto fosse allenata la sua percezione di quello che lo circondava, perché era… decisamente occupato.  
  
Con Superman. Clark. Sdraiato sulla schiena su un tavolo da lavoro con la camicia aperta, gli occhi serrati e una mano premuta sulla propria bocca.  
  
Bruce era chino su di lui col viso all’altezza del suo ombelico. Dick era particolarmente grato che la massa delle sue spalle nascondesse dove teneva le mani. E qualunque cosa ci stesse facendo.  
  
‘Ops!’ mimò, muovendo solo le labbra e alzando le mani all’espressione pietrificata di Bruce. Dick sperò che si riprendesse prima che Superman, ignaro di tutto, si chiedesse perché aveva smesso—quello che era.  
  
Poi Superman (Clark; dio, era surreale) si lasciò sfuggire un ansito particolarmente osceno e la scena perse la sua fissità.  
  
Dick rivolse a Bruce un piccolo ghigno di scuse e sparì in fretta dalla Bat-Caverna.  
  
Sembrava che Nightwing sarebbe uscito di pattuglia a Gotham da solo, quella notte. Dopo essersi fatto spiegare un paio di cose da Alfred.  
  
  


\---

  
  
Bruce uscì dalla camera da letto lasciando Clark ancora addormentato e abbracciato al suo cuscino.  
  
La cucina era deserta, come spesso accadeva quando Alfred sapeva che Clark si era fermato per la notte. Bruce cominciò a preparare il caffè osservando le acque del lago, grigie e increspate dalla pioggia.  
“Non dev’essere stata una notte confortevole,” disse.  
  
“Per niente. Dio, Blüdhaven è fredda, ma neanche lontanamente fredda _e piovosa_ come Gotham,” rispose Dick, entrando e prendendo il latte dal frigo.  
  
“Com’è andata?” gli chiese Bruce.  
  
“Lo sai.”  
  
“No. Non ti ho controllato.”  
  
Dick si strinse nelle spalle. “La solita Gotham. Un paio di scippi, una tentata rapina a un negozio di liquori. In generale mi è sembrato tutto tranquillo, ma non posso credere che non ci sia qualcosa di grosso che si muove dietro la calma apparente.” Frugò un po’ nei pensili.  
  
“Qualcuno che si illude che adesso Batman sia troppo impegnato con la Justice League per far caso a loro c’è. Sono tutti sotto sorveglianza. Sulla destra,” rispose lui.  
  
Dick prese una scatola di cereali e una tazza. Si sedette a gambe incrociate sul bancone per mangiare. “Lo immaginavo,” annuì dopo la prima cucchiaiata. “Allora. Superman è un tipo a posto, eh?”  
  
“Dick—”  
  
“So che sei contenuto nelle tue dichiarazioni di stima, ma in questo caso mi è sembrato un eufemismo bello e buono,” ghignò.  
  
Bruce prese un sorso di caffè, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
  
Il sorriso di Dick si addolcì. “Era di questo che volevi parlarmi? Oltre ai piani per la Villa…”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Oh, wow. Allora è una cosa seria. Stai frequentando Superman.”  
  
“Clark.”  
  
“Clark Kent, giornalista del Daily Planet. Al lo ha definito ‘un affascinante giovane di buon cuore’.” Dick fischiò tra sé e sé. “Be’, dev’essere la prima volta che frequenti qualcuno che sa che sei Batman. O che sa che Batman è Bruce Wayne.”  
  
Dick era convinto che fosse quella la ragione per cui le sue poche relazioni serie erano naufragate. La risposta di routine di Bruce a quel discorso era che la cosa non lo riguardava. Non rispose.  
  
“Posso sapere come è cominciata? Girava voce che Superman stesse con quell’altra giornalista, come si chiamava?”  
  
“Lois Lane,” disse Bruce. “È finita. Lois rimane comunque una preziosa… alleata.” Rifletté un istante sulla prima parte della domanda. Era una lunga storia. “I trascorsi tra me e Clark,” iniziò, “avevano lasciato strascichi. Per entrambi. Dopo l’evasione di Luthor, si è reso evidente che Clark avrebbe beneficiato di un addestramento completo. Abbiamo pensato che passare del tempo assieme mentre perseguivamo quell’obbiettivo ci avrebbe aiutato a sistemare anche le altre questioni.”  
  
Dick sollevò un sopracciglio. “Suona davvero molto romantico.” Gettò un occhio alla porta. “È ancora qui? Sta…”  
  
“Sta dormendo.”  
  
“Superman dorme fino a tardi di domenica mattina. Non credevo avesse bisogno di dormire.”  
  
“Non ne ha bisogno. Gli piace farlo,” rispose Bruce.  
  
“Il pensiero ti manda fuori di testa, vero? Qualcuno che non è costretto a dormire che spreca comunque il suo tempo per farlo!” ridacchiò Dick.  
  
Bruce non gli diede ragione, perché gli capitava di pensarlo solo a volte. “Hai altre domande?” chiese invece.  
  
“Oh, be’, una. Ieri sera non sono entrato di nascosto per sorprendervi o altro, non avevo idea che fossi in compagnia! Comunque, Clark non avrebbe dovuto… sentirmi? Il famoso super-udito di Superman è una leggenda?” chiese Dick fissandolo curioso.  
  
“Il super-udito è uno dei poteri più utili di Superman. Clark… in certe situazioni tende a concentrare tutti i suoi sensi su una specifica fonte di stimoli e a escludere il resto.” Bruce non la considerava esattamente una debolezza da correggere, almeno finché succedeva quando lui era presente: uno di loro almeno restava sufficientemente vigile.  
  
“Uh, quindi era troppo _impegnato_ per far caso ad altro,” commentò Dick. “Cavolo, mi hai appena svelato un prezioso vantaggio tattico che non sfrutterò mai.”  
  
Bruce finì il suo caffè e si girò per prepararne dell’altro. “Se hai altre domande, puoi farle direttamente a Clark.”  
  
“Spero di essere in grado di rispondere,” disse Clark, dalla soglia. Entrò con un sorriso mite, gli occhiali sul naso. Il suo sorriso si allargò quando Bruce gli porse una tazza di caffè. “Grazie. Di che parlavate?” chiese, guardando ora Dick ora Bruce.  
  
“Parlavamo di novità,” rispose Dick. Scosse la testa. “Devo ammettere che quando Bruce cambia idea è un giro a 180°. A _me_ non era neanche permesso fare merenda, su uno di quei tavoli!”  
  
A Clark andò di traverso il primo sorso di caffè. “C-Cosa?”  
  
“Dick,” fece Bruce, porgendo un asciugamano a Clark e togliendogli di mano la tazza.  
  
“Non sarei mai riuscito a far finta di nulla per il resto della vita, Bruce. Meglio un istante di imbarazzo adesso, così poi possiamo lasciarcelo alle spalle, no?” replicò Dick con un ghigno. “Anche io sono contento di rivederti, Clark, comunque.”  
  
“Cosa?” ripeté Clark. “Quando… quando ci avresti visti?” Fissò Dick sbattendo le palpebre ripetutamente.  
  
“All’inizio. Non ha visto niente di troppo deplorevole,” gli disse Bruce, ripassandogli la sua tazza di caffè.  
  
Clark fissò lui, ora. “E tu non mi hai detto niente?!”  
  
“Io ero per far finta di nulla per il resto della vita ed evitare momenti di imbarazzo,” rispose Bruce scrollando le spalle.  
  
“Ne avevamo già parlato, Bruce. Non puoi tenermi nascoste le cose,” lo rimproverò Clark, serio.  
  
“Le cose gravi, certo. Questo non è grave,” ribatté lui.  
  
“Davvero, non è successo niente, ragazzi. Clark, mi dispiace averti preso in giro,” intervenne Dick scendendo dal bancone. “È solo che mio padre adottivo ha un nuovo fidanzato: è mio dovere filiale metterlo in imbarazzo.”  
  
“Sono io quello in imbarazzo!” gemette Clark.  
  
Dick gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, comprensivo. “Ho un sacco di aneddoti imbarazzanti su Bruce da condividere, se può aiutare. Alfred ha delle foto.”  
  
“Se coinvolgi Alfred diventerà una guerra, e nessuno sarà risparmiato,” disse Bruce. “Ti ricordo inoltre che stai parlando alla Stampa.”  
  
Clark rise. “Rimarrà tutto confidenziale, prometto!”  
  
“Mi fido della sua etica professionale, signor Kent,” gli disse Dick.  
  
Non era necessario che Bruce fosse presente, per quella parte. “Io devo mettermi al lavoro. Perché non ne parlate mentre fate un salto alla Villa? Clark potrebbe farti vedere i lavori,” propose.  
  
“Oh, ma, Bruce, pensavo volessi… cioè, è casa tua, casa vostra,” disse Clark, sistemandosi gli occhiali.  
  
“È il quartier generale della Lega, adesso,” ribatté lui “Superman può fare da padrone di casa quando vuole. Quando Diana non c’è, s’intende.” I media sembravano aver deciso che Superman sarebbe stato il leader del loro gruppo di eroi, benché all’annuncio ufficiale Bruce Wayne avesse consegnato le chiavi simboliche a Wonder Woman. Il mondo riusciva ad essere così sessista.  
  
“Voi due avrete cose di cui parlare,” insisté Clark, con tono dolce. Pensava che Bruce si stesse tirando indietro dalla possibilità di passare del tempo con Dick per paura.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare, Clark. Ho tutto il giorno,” gli disse Dick. Puntò l’indice contro Bruce. “Più tardi chiamiamo Gordon.”  
  
Bruce grugnì. “Ti ricordi la strada?”  
  
“Ogni svolta e ogni tunnel.”  
  
“Potreste passare dalla superficie. Far vedere a Clark le proprietà, il parco,” suggerì. Aveva finalmente smesso di piovere.  
  
“Oh, capisco. Vieni, Clark, siamo stati sottilmente appaiati per la mattinata. Abbiamo un obbiettivo specifico? Un certo livello di legame che ti aspetti sviluppiamo nelle prossime due ore?” chiese Dick.  
  
“Ci sarà un test?” chiese Clark.  
  
Bruce sospirò, prese dell’altro caffè e li lasciò in cucina a ridacchiare.  
  
Incrociò Alfred, diretto in cucina. “Batte già in ritirata, signore? Dopo quanti minuti in compagnia di padron Dick e padron Kent contemporaneamente?” chiese l’uomo con uno scintillio negli occhi.  
  
“Quei due vanno già fin troppo d’accordo,” borbottò lui in risposta.  
  
Meglio nascondere lo scintillio nel _proprio_ sguardo nelle ombre della Caverna. Non che questo avrebbe impedito ad Alfred di sapere che c’era.  
  
  


\---

  
  
“Devo ammettere che la passeggiata non mi dispiace. Di solito volo direttamente alla Villa, ma è una piacevole alternativa,” disse Clark alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Le nuvole cariche di pioggia gelata della nottata erano solo un ricordo e li illuminava un pallido sole di novembre, ma l’erba alta era ancora bagnata. A Clark non sembrava importare, comunque.  
  
Dick ricordava il parco quando era in perfette condizioni, la squadra di giardinieri che si occupava della manutenzione ogni due settimane secondo le impeccabili direttive di Alfred o a volte le confuse e contradditorie richieste di Bruce Wayne. Ma dopo l’incendio, nessuno aveva più messo mano alla vegetazione, neppure attorno al mausoleo. All’inizio era servito per scoraggiare giornalisti e curiosi dall’avvicinarsi ai resti della Villa.  
  
Bruce aveva voluto che Dick vedesse in che condizioni era il parco? Per quale motivo?  
  
Comunque, la casa sul lago non aveva grandiosi giardini che richiedessero particolari attenzioni. Il bosco che la circondava era quasi abbandonato a se stesso, tranne per il sentiero che faceva il giro dello specchio d’acqua. Era ridimensionata e silenziosa, la definizione stessa di discrezione. Come se Bruce avesse rinunciato alle complicate apparenze di Bruce Wayne, almeno in parte. Come se si fosse rinchiuso nel suo dolore e poi avesse nascosto entrambi al mondo.  
  
“Non usate il tunnel, per raggiungere la Villa?” chiese a Clark.  
  
Lui si strinse nelle spalle. “Credo che tuo padre preferisca che rimanga segreto. Lo capisco: arriva proprio nel luogo che più vorrebbe tenere nascosto al mondo.”  
  
E se non era vero quello, pensò Dick. “Però lui può avere un accesso diretto dalla Bat-Caverna al vostro quartier generale? Non vi disturba questo… sbilanciamento di potere?”  
  
Clark prese un respiro. “Non sarebbe il nostro quartier generale, se non fosse per lui. Cavolo, nessuno di noi _sarebbe qui_ , se non fosse per Batman. Noi… lo accettiamo e basta. Sappiamo com’è fatto. Non dico che non sia frustrante, a volte, ma…”  
  
“Ma quelle sono tutte state scelte di Bruce, non è vero? Cercare i metaumani, proporre di creare una squadra, donare la Villa. Non può farle pendere sulle vostre teste, usarle come scusante per i suoi comportamenti,” ribatté Dick.  
  
“Oh, no, non sto dicendo questo. Intendevo che Bruce ha bisogno di essere pronto a tutto, deve avere un piano per ogni cosa, una contromisura per ogni minaccia. Ha un tunnel segreto che porta al cuore della Justice League: non vuol dire che ne abuserà.” Clark si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle.  
  
Dick scosse appena la testa. “Quindi tu sei fiducioso che rispetterò sempre i limiti, che vi tratterà da pari. Che si in grado di lavorare con una squadra, non solo di comandare dei sottoposti.”  
  
Clark sorrise. “Be’, abbiamo dovuto fare molta strada per arrivarci, ma lui si fida che io rispetti i limiti. Che non origli i suoi segreti, che non spii quello che fa da solo. Non posso far altro che accordargli la stessa fiducia, non credi?” Indicò Dick con un cenno del capo. “Tu lo conosci meglio di tutti. È in grado di lavorare con una squadra?”  
  
Lui sbuffò. “Io ero solo l’assistente, ricordi? Non lo so.”  
  
Per quanto a Dick facesse piacere credere che Batman e Robin fossero una squadra, ciò non toglieva che lui era un ragazzino, all’epoca, e Bruce un adulto. La loro relazione lavorativa non poteva essere equilibrata.  
  
“All’epoca,” e intendeva quando se n’era andato, “non lo avrei creduto possibile. Ma sono cambiate molte cose da allora.”  
  
Clark ridacchiò. “Già.”  
  
La Villa era in vista. Lì l’erba era tagliata da poco, la facciata una volta annerita dal fumo e dal calore stuccata di fresco, pulita e brillante. Dick si arrampicò sull’albero più vicino, scalando i rami senza sforzo.  
  
Clark lo osservò divertito. “Sei bravo.”  
  
“Ragazzo del circo, ricordi?”  
  
Clark aspettò che lui si sedesse con la schiena appoggiata al tronco umido, poi fluttuò fino al rampo vicino e ci si appollaiò. Dick sospettava che non stesse davvero pesando sul legno.  
  
“Posso capire perché Bruce si sia fissato con Superman —tutto il mondo si è fissato con Superman, in un modo o nell’altro—,” cominciò. Clark fece una piccola smorfia. “Ma tu? Come hai saputo anche solo dell’esistenza di Batman? Posso immaginare, con uno sforzo, perché Batman volesse uccidere Superman: conosco Bruce, so di cosa ha paura e come reagisce, alla paura. Ma non riesco davvero a capire perché Superman volesse uccidere Batman.”  
  
Clark sussultò. “Ti sbagli, io non ho mai voluto uccidere Batman!”  
  
La stessa cosa che aveva detto Alfred; ma Dick aveva imparato ad essere un detective molto prima di avere un distintivo di polizia, perciò voleva sentire i suoi testimoni di persona.  
  
Clark si stava torcendo le mani. “Ci siamo lasciati manovrare. Io… ho ricevuto una soffiata anonima. Sul Pipistrello e il marchio. Delle foto. Non sapevo, all’epoca, che qualcuno stava muovendo i fili perché tutto apparisse ancora peggiore. Sapevo solo che un vigilante marchiava delle persone, senza curarsi che questo avrebbe causato la loro morte. E… dovevo fare qualcosa. Era qualcosa che potevo fare come Clark Kent, non come Superman. Superman era un disastro, una minaccia, un dio senza controllo, era troppo grande per essere compreso, anche da me. Ma Clark Kent poteva ancora difendere i diritti civili, scrivere una storia e fare qualcosa di buono. Salvare delle vite senza far tremare la terra. Mi ci sono aggrappato con tutto me stesso.”  
  
“E indagando hai trovato un Batman rabbioso e violento che teneva in ostaggio Gotham con la paura,” disse Dick.  
  
Clark annuì. “Poi una notte ho sentito spari, rumore di inseguimenti. C’erano delle vite in gioco, Clark Kent non bastava. Così ho coinvolto Superman. Facendo esattamente quello che Luthor voleva. Confermando a Bruce tutte le sue paure. Ma non ho mai voluto ucciderlo, anche quando Luthor mi ha ricattato minacciando mia madre. Speravo che potessimo parlare, che Bruce mi avrebbe aiutato.” Ridacchiò amaramente. “Penso di aver perso la speranza, lì, per un attimo. Non voleva ascoltarmi. Ma alla fine, ha fatto la cosa giusta.” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Immagino che tu conosca il resto della storia.”  
  
Dick annuì. Doomsday. La morte di Superman. Bruce che cercava di vivere all’altezza del suo ricordo. Che lo riportava in vita. Dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a strappare granché a Bruce, se avesse provato a interrogarlo su quegli argomenti.  
  
“Mmh,” fece, alzandosi. “Vediamo questa Sala della Giustizia.” Saltò giù dall’albero con un tuffo carpiato. Clark seguì le sue evoluzioni con un sorriso. “Sarei anche curioso di sentire come fai a conciliare un lavoro a tempo pieno con il costume,” gli disse Dick osservandolo fluttuare fino a terra. “Sono sempre in cerca di ispirazione. Con tutto quello che mi ha insegnato, Bruce non si è mai preoccupato granché di far finta che Bruce Wayne avesse un’etica lavorativa.”  
  
“Uh, non sono un grande esempio. Se Lois non mi coprisse ogni volta che Superman deve intervenire in pieno giorno… Diana. Devi chiedere a Diana. In fin dei conti, ha molta più esperienza di noi. Con… be’, con tutto.”  
  
Continuarono a passeggiare verso la Villa.  
  
  


\---

  
  
Due settimane dopo  
  
  
Alla fine non era stata una cena di famiglia, ma un pranzo, seguito da un invito ai membri della Lega per un caffè nel pomeriggio. Un’idea di Alfred.  
  
Efficiente, dato che offriva l’opportunità per far conoscere alla Lega il loro nuovo Oracolo. Babs l’aveva convinto fin troppo in fretta, riteneva Bruce, ma d’altronde aveva sempre avuto un debole per lei.  
  
Era andato a farle visita poche notti dopo la visita di Dick. Forse sarebbe potuto andare da lei alla Biblioteca di Gotham, come Bruce Wayne. Ma Bruce aveva bisogno di sapere quello che Barbara provava per Batman. Perciò era entrato nel suo appartamento una notte, poco dopo che lei era rientrata da un turno come centralinista volontaria per la Croce Rossa.  
  
Barbara l’aveva sentito, lui si era lasciato sentire. Aveva avuto in mente qualcosa da dire.  
  
Ma Babs aveva chiesto ‘B, sei tu?’ con un tale tono di speranza, e, forse, gioia, prima di girarsi a guardarlo… Bruce era solo potuto franare in ginocchio e lasciarsi abbracciare.  
  
E ora Babs se ne stava seduta sul molo alla casa sul lago, una coperta sulle gambe e una tazza di caffè fumante tra le mani a chiacchierare con Diana e Alfred.  
  
Dick era accanto a lei e scambiava aneddoti sui suoi colleghi della scientifica con Barry e Victor.  
  
Arthur, per qualche ragione, aveva deciso di tuffarsi.  
  
“Sai, una volta o l’altra mi piacerebbe sentire tutta la storia di Batman e dei suoi colorati assistenti,” disse Clark con un sorriso.  
  
Bruce sollevò un angolo della bocca. “Ci sono stati dei momenti buoni.”  
  
Arthur riemerse in quel momento, schizzandoli da capo a piedi. “Devi avere più vegetazione acquatica, se vuoi dei pesci qui dentro, Bruce. Così non basta.”  
  
“È un bacino artificiale con una botola che porta al mio garage. Perché dovrei volere dei pesci?”  
  
“Perché no?”  
  
“La vegetazione acquatica va tenuta sotto controllo già ora, per evitare che blocchi l’accesso alla Caverna. Non ne introdurrò altra per avere dei pesci.”  
  
“Sarebbe divertente pescare dal molo, però” intervenne Dick.  
  
Il telefono di Bruce squillò, grazie al cielo. “Devo rispondere, è il fioraio.” Continuò a tenere un orecchio sulla conversazione.  
  
Dick aggrottò la fronte. “Quale fioraio?”  
  
“Uh, il fioraio per il nostro matrimonio?” gli rispose Barbara con un sorriso.  
  
“Abbiamo già un fioraio? Non hai nemmeno il vestito.”  
  
“Pare che la questione sarà risolta a breve, signorino,” rispose criptico Alfred. Diana e Barbara si scambiarono un’occhiata complice.  
  
Bruce allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio. “Babs, tesoro? Rispondi d’istinto, senza pensare: giunchiglie.”  
  
“Buuuh!” rispose Barbara, con il pollice verso.  
  
“Ci capiamo,” rispose Bruce. Tornò a parlare con il fioraio, mentre Barry si alzava in piedi.  
  
“Sapete cosa ci vorrebbe? Della musica. Oh! Ehi, volete vedere Superman commuoversi?”  
  
“Barry,” lo ammonì Clark.  
  
“Ovvio,” rispose Victor.  
  
“Basta mettere Orville Peck ed è fatta!”  
  
“Superman si commuove ascoltando Orville Peck?”  
  
“È successo una volta sola! E non conta, era _Kansas_!” protestò Clark. Diana gli accarezzò una guancia con fare consolatorio.  
  
Alle spalle di Clark, Arthur era uscito dall’acqua e gli si avvicinava quatto quatto. Bruce glielo fece notare con un piccolo cenno.  
  
Clark si girò verso Arthur, che lo abbracciò innocentemente. “Uh. Ciao,” gli sorrise Clark.  
  
Arthur ricambiò e gettò entrambi nel lago, bagnando anche il resto dei presenti.  
  
Bruce sospirò e attaccò il telefono. “Avremmo dovuto organizzare questo pranzo d’estate,” disse al di sopra delle risate e dei reclami di Arthur e Clark che lottavano nell’acqua.  
  
Alfred si schiarì la gola. “Possiamo rifarlo.”  
  
“Dici questo?” sorrise Dick. “Festa di famiglia sul molo? Ci sto.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fino in fondo questa vergognosa scusa di una fic per mettere insieme un piao di headcanon e qualche meme!  
> Questa storia è ispirata a questa fanfiction, in cui movieBruce finisce nell'universo di comicsBruce: Favorite Strangers by SpiritsFlame  
> Il titolo della storia (come quello della serie) viene da Steps di Kimberly Townsend!


End file.
